


Midnight Snacc

by TearStainedAshes



Series: I Hate That I Want You [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Quickies, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Gavin gets bored working late one night with Connor, so he does the only sensible thing he can think of to stay awake: suck Connor's dick.Part of a series but can be read as a stand-alone.





	Midnight Snacc

**Author's Note:**

> Walks in to AO3.  
>  _Yeets this at y'all._

Gavin groaned and sat back in his chair, running his hands down his face. Three hours of staring at his computer screen and he and the tin can weren't any closer to catching their perp. He yawned so hard his jaw popped and he groaned, rubbing at it.

“This is a waste of time,” he grumbled, scrubbing his hands through his hair, mussing it up. “I thought your robot brain was supposed to be smarter than mine?” He looked up at Connor who was staring at the monitor over his shoulder. “Can't you deduce who the guy is?”

“I'm not Sherlock Holmes, Gavin,” he sighed. “Besides, that isn't how detective work _works_ in the real world. As you are well aware.” He smirked at him before gently pushing his chair - with him still in it - out of the way so he could lean over the desk. He peeled the skin back on his hand and connected to the monitor, scanning through their files and collected evidence and witness statements all over again.

“Some help you are,” Gavin grumbled. Connor ignored him and Gavin huffed in annoyance. He pushed himself out of the chair and stretched, feeling his spine pop between his shoulder blades. He checked his watch and groaned. It was nearly midnight. No wonder he was so fucking tired.

“You, sit.” He snapped his fingers and pointed to the chair. Connor looked over at it and raised a questioning eyebrow. “I'm gonna make myself some more coffee.”

“Too much more of that and you'll be dangerously close to--”

“Fuck off about my health,” he grumbled. “Let me live my life.”

Connor sighed and rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. Gavin turned on his heel and walked over to the break room, grabbing his favorite mug from the cupboard and placing it under the Keurig. He popped a dark Italian roast k-cup into the slot and turned the machine on so the water in the carafe could heat. While he waited for it to do its thing, he leaned against the counter and snuck a peek at Connor.

He had finally sat down and was tapping one of his pencils against his bottom lip in concentration. He'd been noticing Connor doing that a lot recently. Pencils, pens, plastic spoons from the break room, sometimes even his own fingers if nothing was within reach. He wondered if it had something to do with his sample testing software, or if he just really needed something in his mouth. He huffed and bit at his own thumb before he realized what he was doing. He lowered the digit, dragging it down his bottom lip, before a wicked smile curled at his lips.

He needed something in his mouth too.

He ducked down and snuck over to Tina's desk, crouching under it. He could see Connor's legs under his own desk, not a restless twitch to be seen. He grinned when he saw those long legs stretch out and heard Connor sigh as he leant back in the chair.

_Perfect._

He moved forward and placed his hands on Connor's thighs, making the android jump.

“Gavin!” he gasped, a hand resting over his heart as he caught his breath. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I'm _bored_ ,” he whined, hands sliding up to Connor's belt. “And I want your dick in my mouth.”

The bluntness of his answer made Connor flush a deep blue and his hand clutched at the fabric of his shirt, his chest heaving for a completely different reason now. Gavin caught his eye and tilted his head to the side, silently asking for his permission. Connor nodded eagerly and spread his legs further apart, giving Gavin more room between them. He grinned devilishly, flashing Connor his teeth, and made quick work of his belt and button, slowly sliding the zipper down, the sound obnoxiously loud in the quiet bullpen. He slid Connor's jeans down his thighs and past his knees so they pooled around his ankles, his erection resting comfortably against his thigh.

“Gavin,” he whispered breathlessly, watching as the man sensually slid his hands up his legs, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Connor's thighs jumped when he felt Gavin take his dick in his hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

“That's my good boy,” he purred before he sucked the head into his mouth, still staring into Connor's eyes. The android whined brokenly, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair so tight he could hear the leather crackling. He swiftly hit the brake for the wheels so Connor didn't get so over-enthusiastic that he pushed himself away from Gavin's mouth only for him to fall flat on his face. He did _not_ want to relive that mortifying experience again.

“ _Gav_ ,” Connor whined, still staring at him. Gavin growled around his cock and reached up with his left hand, pushing two fingers against Connor's lips. He inhaled sharply through his nose before parting them, allowing Gavin to push his fingers into his mouth and over his tongue. He heard Connor inhale but no sound came out on the exhale. He must have turned his voice modulator off. He growled and pulled off, Connor's dick landing on his belly with a soft slap.

“ _Don't_ ,” he ordered, glaring at him. “I wanna hear every noise. We're the only ones here. Let me hear you.”

Connor nodded and Gavin put his lips back around his cock, sucking him in a bit deeper. Connor's moan was a bit broken as his voice came back. He took Gavin's hand and began to thrust his fingers in and out of his mouth, as if he was imagining Gavin's own cock being there instead.

Fuck, that was hot.

He growled again and grabbed Connor's free hand, placing it on his head. His fingers instantly threaded through his hair, scratching at his scalp. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he moaned. He moved a bit faster, his right hand working the base of Connor's cock where he couldn't quite reach. Connor's thighs were already trembling and his moans were becoming more and more frequent. He was close, so he doubled his efforts and pushed one more finger past Connor's lips.

A garbled version of his name was the only warning he got before he felt Connor cum in his mouth. His broken moans and glitchy skin made his dick ache in his pants, but Connor's pleasure was his only priority at the moment. He pulled his fingers out of Connor's mouth and dragged them down his chin and neck, leaving a little wet trail down his skin. Connor shivered and collapsed in the chair, a stupidly satisfied grin on his face. Gavin swallowed before pulling off and grinned back. He stood up, wincing at the pain of his erection still trapped in his jeans.

He pulled Connor's jeans back up his legs until they rested back on his thighs. Connor nodded in silent thanks and stood on trembling legs to pull them up the rest of the way. As soon as he was decent, Connor immediately fell to his knees and pushed Gavin against the desk, mouthing at his erection.

“Please, please, please,” he begged, already working at the buttons on Gavin's jeans. “I want it. Gavin, please. Please let me.”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” he groaned, leaning back against the desk and spreading his thighs. Connor whined and pulled his pants down his thighs, immediately sucking his cock into his mouth and slurping at it like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. He went to clasp a hand to his chest and hissed when his fingers dragged over his nipple. Oh. There was an idea. He decided to just grab onto the edge of the desk for balance for the time being. He'd need that more anyway.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Con,” he gasped, threading his fingers through Connor's hair. “Won't take much.” He grit his teeth and threw his head back, legs already shaking. Connor's nails digging into his hips made him look back down at him, his breath catching at the sight. His eyes met Connor's and he froze, his orgasm rushing through him.

“Connor,” he whispered around a grunt, watching as Connor swallowed around him, taking all he had to give him. “Connor, Connor, _Connor!_ ” His hips thrust one final time before his orgasm ended and he slumped against the desk, chest heaving.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped, the same stupidly satisfied smile Connor had had now on his face. He looked down at the android and huffed a laugh. He looked entirely too pleased with himself.

“We should, uh… we should get back to… to work,” he panted, hand still tangled in Connor's hair. Connor hummed and stood up, Gavin's hand falling from his hair and trailing down along the side of his face. He bit his bottom lip and Gavin felt his cheeks heat at the sight.

“We should,” he said after a moment. “And you should get your coffee.”

“Right. Coffee. Yeah,” he mumbled stupidly. Connor smirked and pulled Gavin's jeans back up, fastening them for him but never looking away from his face.

“Go on, then.” He gently swatted at Gavin's ass, making the man's face turn a brighter red. “I can handle things here.”

Gavin merely nodded and stumbled away, legs still a bit unstable. The mug was right where he'd left it, the water in the carafe now heated through. He pressed the 8 oz button and the aroma of dark Italian roast soon filled the room. He grabbed a couple packets of sugar and a stir stick, nibbling on it to keep his mouth busy.

His gaze flicked back to Connor, who was as engrossed in the computer as he'd been before, and smirked.

Again. He needed to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone in maybe 2 ish hours? So any mistakes are my own and autocorrect's fault.


End file.
